hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Yukishiro Honoka
Yukishiro Honoka '(雪城 ほのか ''Yukishiro Honoka ''or 'ยูกิชิโระ โฮโนกะ thumbin the Thai sub) is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュアホワイト''Kyuahowaito''). In Futari wa Pretty Cure, ''she is a 2nd grade secondary student and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, she is a 3rd grade secondary student at Verone Academy. Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Honoka eventually became best friends with Misumi Nagisa, admiring her for her courage and cheerful attitude. Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "The Queen of Knowledge (知識の女王 ''Chishiki no joō)", "The Queen of Intelligence (知性の女王 Chisei no joō)" or "The Queen of Wisdom (叡智の女王 Eichi no joō)" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket, a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. Usually she wears pink jacket, white blouse, long skirt and shoes. In the first season, Cure White's outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White's outfit, along with Cure Black's, is slightly upgraded. Her lower dress gets another thin layer, and her leggings have slightly changed. Her leggings and gloves have a blue trim. Her earrings have changed from silver to gold, and her commune strap is held by a large gold heart. There is also now a tiny light-blue heart in the center of the bow. Personality Honoka is She is kind, gentle and slightly suppressed. Relationships Honoka is very social, thus she has many friends. However, those few she has are very close to her, and she seems to accept anyone who are able to keep up with her personality. Misumi Nagisa ': After some time being a Pretty Cure, Honoka, with the inspiration of her grandmother, begins to want become Nagisa's friend, and tries to help her get to know Shougo better after she finds out that she has a crush on him. This is why she becomes very hurt when Nagisa says that they never will be friends. However, they eventually reconcile, and Honoka becomes happy when Nagisa lets them address each other with their given names (in the English dub, she lets her address her as "Nat", something only her friends do). 'Kiriya ': It is not explained that Honoka has feelings for kiriya in some way, some also think that Kiriya consider to be a little brother figure as he is younger that Honoka. Kiriya himself seems to not show any feelings for Honoka but is full of feelings about the value of human taught by Honoka or sees Honoka as a special existance(clearly showed in episode 21). When the new guy, comes at school, everybody except Honoka gets impressed by his skills, knowledge and charm. Honoka see everyone as equal by even getting extremely worried when he falls and gets a scratch. It is because of her kindness to him that he feels betrayed when she is angry at him for hurting a confessing girl's feelings, in which she is still embarrassed about. After Kiriya confessed about being with the duskzone and disappeared, Honoka was hurt that she cried until there were no tears left. Even after a long time has passed, Honoka still cannot let go, and gets depressed whenever she is reminded of him. 'Fujimura Shougo ': She is still close friends with Shougo, whom she has known since their childhood. Through Shougo, it is revealed that the reason she has problems getting friends is because she can be quite strict and dominant at times, even though she does it because she cares. Despite their childhood friendship, Honoka still calls Shougo Fujimura-kun. 'Yukishiro Sanae ': Honoka's Grandmother. She is kind and very concerned about Honoka, always giving useful advice to the girls when the situation is hard, and never loses the hope and knowing all about Honoka. Her force and will surprises many times the girls, and seemingly Sanae has more secrets and knowledge, but Honoka never asks and Sanae only speaks what is necessary. She tries to keep her grandmother away from danger, but many times Sanae has been in the middle of a battle, but never gets hurt much to the girl's surprise. Honoka loves her grandmother and prefers think that Sanae don't know about her Pretty Cure identity. '''Family ': Her parents travels for their work. Despite this, Honoka understands their situation, and loves them very much. She is also very close to her grandmother's dog, Chuutaro, who she tells everything to. Etymology 'Yukishiro '(雪城) : May mean snow castle by separating the words to yuki(雪) and shiro(城); snow, which is white, might be a reference to alter ego Cure White, and castle might be a reference to her family's wealth, as everyone who visits her home is astonished with how large it is. Shiro may also be referring to the Japanese word for white which is romanized the same way, though it is written as しろ(白) in kanji rather than the kanji that appears in Honoka's name. 'Honoka '(ほのか) : Since her name is written in hiragana rather than kanji, and because there are many different ways that Honoka can be written in kanji, there is no way to find a specific meaning for this name. One common way of writing it in kanji is 穂香 (Honoka), which can be broken down to "hono (穗の ほの)", which translates to spike, and "ka", which translates to flower (花) or fragrance (香), which generally means the flower/fragrance of spikes. Again, that is not necessarily the meaning of Honoka in this case. Her name means "snow castle spike fragrence" or "snow white spike flower". Songs Honoka's voice actor, Yukana, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, and later also Tanaka Rie, who voices Kujou Hikari. *TSUBOMI * Arigatou ~Anata ni Aete Yokatta~ *If... *Itsumo Tonari de (Always at my side) Duets *Aritake no Egao de (Along with Honna Yoko) *Pretty Cure Toujou! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *Jet Coaster na M☆M (Along with Honna Yoko) *Happy ending (Along with Honna Yoko) *Onaji Yumemite ~SET ME FREE~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *It's so cool ~Iketeru Heart~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi and Honohono version~ (Along with Honna Yoko) *Pretty Exercise (Along with Honna Yoko and also Gojou Mayumi) *Challenge☆Change (Along with Honna Yoko and also Gojou Mayumi) *Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (Along with Honna Yoko and also Tanaka Rie) Trivia * She is the first Pretty Cure to have an 'unusual' hair colour (After transforming). * Her blood type is B. *Cure White was the first Pretty Cure to have white as a theme color. *Cure White is the first Pretty Cure with an accessory in her hair. * Honoka's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to have long hair in her civilian and Cure form. * Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to have shadow name. * Honoka is the first Pretty Cures to be an only child. *Honoka's birthday falls on April 4th. :*Honoka's zodiac is Aries. *As Cure White, she has the darkest hair of all the Pretty Cures. *Mai and Honoka have some similarities. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure with the elderly person in the family. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure with a pet in the family. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Honoka is represented by the gardenia, which symbolizes purity and elegance in the Language of Flowers. *Her favourite flower is Aster. *She wishes to receive a Nobel prize and to become a scientist. *Her idol is Professor Brainstorm. *Cure White is one of the 9 Pretty Cures not to have their Cure hair colour matching their theme colour. She has dark blue hair whilst her theme colour is white. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa *Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. Hyuuga Saki * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both have the name which translates for about to flower. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. * Both have same of the Thai Actress's voice. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * Not humorous person. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. * Both are polite speech. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Akimoto Komachi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Both are polite speech. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite students. * Both have same of the Thai Actress's voice. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Yamabuki Inori * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. * Both have dreams of scientific careers. * Both have the name which translates for about to flower. * Both not a glutton. * Both have same of the Thai Actress's voice. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Both have grandparents in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Minamino Kanade * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Good of academics. * Both are polite speech. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Siren/Kurokara Ellen * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Shirabe Ako * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aoki Reika * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both not a glutton. * Both like flowers. Aida Mana * Good of academics. * Both are only child. * Both have grandparents in the family. Hishikawa Rikka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. * Both have the name which translates for about to flower. Yotsuba Alice * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * Both are polite speech. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Shirayuki Hime * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Omori Yuko * Both are only child. Hikawa Iona * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both not a glutton. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Have shadow name. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Akagi Towa * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Asahina Mirai * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both have grandparents in the family. Izayoi Riko * Surname has 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are polite speech. Hanami Kotoha * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Both are only child. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are only child. Rank The Best Rank *2009 - Present : 1st The Rank *2009 : 1st *2010 : 1st *2011 : 1st *2012 : 1st *2013 : 1st *2014 : 1st * 2015 : 1st * 2016 : 1st * 2017 : The Average Rank * 1st Gallery Gogo02.jpg DX02.jpg DX202.jpg DX302.jpg NS02.png NS202.jpg NS302.jpg SC02.png KM02.png 07.jpg Num-07.png หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:White Cures